TEARS
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: TERINSPIRASI dari Dorama jepang 1 litre of tears. NaruHina . TYPO,ABAL,PROMOSI,KESALAHAN EYD
1. Chapter 1

**Yuyuyuyu! Saiia balik lagi dengan fic abal, gaje en banyak typo. Kali ini mau bikin yang sedih-sedih.. hiks…hiks karena saya lagi sedih. Huhuu**

**The story is made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

"**TEARS"**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: AsouHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Terinspirasi dari Dorama jepang. "Ichi Ritoru No Namida"**

**Warning: typo, EYD gak bagus, promosi dll**

**Aya haruto: wah…masa ah? Makasih aya-cahn! ^^**

**Hokage Pontianak: wah. Iya kah? Hihhi makasih… seneng juga punya teman satu kampong ^^. Pontianaknya mana? Add fb boleh kok…hihihi. Dengan senang dan gembira akan saya konfirmasi ^^**

**HINATA POV**

Aku duduk berselonjor di atas rerumputan hijau di atas bukit sambil menatap langit senja. Memegang buku diary berwarna lavender kesukaanku sambil merenungkan masa depanku setelah ini. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Setelah raga mungilku ini tak dapat bergerak dan digerakkan? Hanya bisa terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan berbicara yang tergagap-gagap atau bahkan tak bisa lagi dan dikelilingi oleh, orang-orang yang menatapku dengan wajah lesu, tatapan mereka seolah aku ini sangat lemah dan harus dilindungi oleh pengawal-pengawal berperawakan gagah. Aku tak bisa begini terus. Berkali-kali aku membuktikan kalau aku ini baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir padaku. Tetapi tubuh ini seakan menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan pemikiranku ini. Yah aku terkena penyakit Spinocerebellar Ataxia. Dimana penderitanya atau bisa dibilang aku. Perlahan-lahan tidak bisa berjalan, memegang, bicara dan makan. Sangat menderita sekali bukan? Berkali kali aku menangis, menyalahkan tuhan yang membiarkanku menderita seperti ini. Tapi , apakah kalian tahu? Kedua orangtuaku tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Yah karena aku tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang sibuk itu. Dan apakah maksud dari kata 'orang-orang yang menatapku dengan wajah lesu, tatapan mereka seolah aku ini sangat lemah dan harus dilindungi oleh pengawal-pengawal berperawakan gagah' yang kumaksud adalah sahabatku , kakakku,adikku,supir pribadiku, para maid di rumah ,dan asisten pribadiku. Yah hanya mereka yang tahu dan mereka disa jaga rahasia kok. Setelah cukup puas memandangi langit senja yang perlahan-lahan turun menjadi kegelapan. Perlahan aku bangkit dari dudukku di bukit yang indah ini. Yah setiap hari aku pasti selalu ke sini. Tempat ini seperti kekasihku. Aku selalu menangis, tertawa di tempat ini. Dan pastinya hanya aku yang tahu letak tempat ini. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku tertawa dan menagis tanpa sebab seperti itu dan dilihat orang banyak?.

.

.

.

.

aku panik ! sangat panik ! mengetahui hari sudah gelap seperti ini. Pasti gerombolan anak-anak nakal yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan umum sedang bersuka ria di gang sempit itu. Samar-samar telingaku dapat menangkap suara gaduh mereka dan langsung saja kakiku ini mematung ditempat. Bukan karena takut. Melainkan karena perintah dari otak tidak direspon oleh kakiku yang seharusnya bergerak."cih! terjadi lagi" gumamku kesal. Tak bisa kupercaya! Dalam kesempatan yang menyusahkan seperti ini, penyakit sialan ini masih sempat-sempatnya mempengaruhi tubuhku. Aku pun tak dapat berkutik lagi sekarang. Hanya mematung dalam diam menanti datangnya sebuah keajaiban. Dan samar-samar lagi aku menangkap sebuah suara yang membuatku merinding ketakutan

"Deidara senpai! Beli permen yok!"

"ah dasar kau anak autis! Beli sendiri sana un!"

"huh! Pelit! Sasori senpai-"

"aku tidak mau!"

"huh dasar kejam! Ya sudahlah Tobi beli sendiri"

Dan lagi. Telingaku menangkap suara sepatu yang rebut menyentuh aspal jalanan dan ditambah maki-makian dari si pemilik kaki itu. Tubuh mungilku masih tetap mematung ditempat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"huh memang dasar! Padahal yang punya ide untuk membentuk-"

Perkataan orang itu terpotong karena saat ia akan berbelok , terhalangi oleh sosokku. Sosok yang mematung di tempat tepat di balik tembok gang sempit itu. Laki-laki itu sangat tidak wajar! Memakai topeng berbentuk seperti lollipop jeruk. Tetapi aku dapat melihat betapa tajam tatapan matanya yang berwarna merah terang dibalik lubang topeng itu. Seperti mata setan!

Saat itu aku sangat ketakutan! Bisa saja orang itu akan memanggil teman-temannya. Fikiran seperti itu sangat mengagetkanku . ingin rasanya aku lari sejauh mungkin! Tetapi kaki sialan ini…-

.

.

Hening beberapa detik dan…

Plok! Plok! Plok! Suara tangan bertepuk. Kulihat orang itu bertepuk tangan. Seperti mendapatkan barang baru sesuai incarannya selama ini. Lantas saja suara derapan langkah kaki yang menyentuh aspal jalanan bersahutan dan bisa ku dengar juga perkataan –perkataan lain atau yang bisa di bilang percakapan mengenai "huh Tobi kali ini dapat apa ya?" aku sungguh ketakutan setengah mati. Dan tanganku juga susah di ajak kompromi. Perlahan bulir-bulir mutiara bening menetes membasahi wajahku yang tengah menunduk, saking takutnya.

"ah tobi siapa dia?"

"wah mantap itu pastinya"

"wah kau benar-benar pintar"

"wkwkwk sepertinya menarik"

"ahahaha kau dapat cewek ,un!"

Aku gemetar memandang orang-orang berbaju hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah darah. Di tambah lagi dengan tampang mereka yang sangar seolah ingin menerkamku bulat-bulat. Akhirnya tubuh ini bisa bergerak juga. Langsung saja aku berbalik kearah belakang dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menyembunyikan isakan tangisan di balik punggung tanganku. Dan seperti biasa atau memang sudah keharusan dari takdirku ini. Badan ini tidak seimbang dan

"BRUAK!" aku jatuh tersungkur. Siku-ku berdarah tergores aspal jalanan, hidungku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hangat. Aku tak tahu apa itu karena langit malam semakin pekat. Posisiku sekarang meringkuk dalam gelap di pojok dinding pagar rumah setinggi 3 meter dan disebelahku ada tiang lampu (bingung? Author-pun susah jelasinnya). Aku merasa gerombolan anak-anak nakal itu tidak mengejarku. Ah mungkin karena aku terlalu takut. Lalu aku mencoba untuk berdiri, saat aku akn membelok ke gang sempit disebelahku, badanku bertubrukan dengan badan seseorang. Sehingga membuatku tersungkur.!

BRUKK! "ittai!" jeritku sehingga membuatku jatuh terduduk memegang kepalaku. Lalu aku teringat dengan gerombolan anak-anak nakal tadi. Aku takut! Jangan-jangan itu salah satu dari mereka?

"hyuga?" Tanya sosok itu. Mataku tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Karena badannya membelakangi lampu. Sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya saja di balik cahaya cemerlang lampu.

"y-ya?"jawabku sekenanya

"oh tak salah lagi. Karena mata lavendermu itu" jawabannya membuatku semakin takut.

"maaf? Anda siapa? Kenapa anda mengenal saya?" tanyaku dengan lirih , tapi masih bisa di dengar karena suasana malam sepi.

"oh…ya . aku Haruto Asou! Dokter pribadimu. Dan keadaanmu sekarang sangat mengenaskan. Ayo pulang!" ucapnya sambil menarikku dan menggendongku

"e-eh? Do-dokter?

**-TBC-**

**Huwaaa! Gimana? Jelek? Abal? Maaf soalnya saiia harus latihan gitar dulu buat ulangan besok. Maaf ya semua… huhuhuhu hiks**

**Saiia tunggu REVIEW nya. Jangan di FLAME yah? Dosa lo…**

**REVIEW**

**VIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo. Saya balik lagi dari HIATUS mengerjakan 7 fic. Dan yang selesai baru 2. Hehehe. Okeh saya akan melanjutkan TEARS dengan bersemangat! Karena apa? Karena reviewnya dikit, jadi leluasa aja. Hahaha**

**To: **

**Little Queen: makasih ya udah support aku selama ini.**

**Mysticahime: terima kasih atas sarannya. Hehe saya usahakan fic ini bagus. *tapi jadinya malah ancur* hehehe. Arigatou!**

**Hmm saya gak terlalu tahu. Apa boleh sebuah anime dibuat cerita dengan mencampurkan tokoh lain yang nyata? Yah kalau ada yang bilang tidak boleh yah gak apa-apa nanti fic ini akan saya hapus saja.**

**The Story Is Made By**

"**Putri Hinata Uzumaki"**

**_-TEARS-_**

**Last Chapter:**

"Hyuga?" Tanya sosok itu. Mataku tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Karena badannya membelakangi lampu. Sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya saja di balik cahaya cemerlang lampu.

"Y-ya?"jawabku sekenanya

"Oh tak salah lagi. Karena mata lavendermu itu" jawabannya membuatku semakin takut.

"maaf? Anda siapa? Kenapa anda mengenal saya?" tanyaku dengan lirih , tapi masih bisa di dengar karena suasana malam sepi.

"oh…ya . aku Haruto Asou! Dokter pribadimu. Dan keadaanmu sekarang sangat mengenaskan. Ayo pulang!" ucapnya sambil menarikku dan menggendongku

"e-eh? Do-dokter?

**=Dokter Pribadi? Dari siapa?=**

Aku hanya pasrah dia menggendong tubuhku dengan Bridal Style. Aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Pikiranku terus berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Apakah orangtuaku sudah tahu jika aku terkena penyakit ini? Karena tidak mungkin Neji-nii yang menyewa dokter untukku. Walaupun dia terlalu hiperprotektif padaku, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa Neji yang menyewa dokter. Apakah sudi dia menghamburkan banyak uang hanya untuk adiknya ini?

"Neji" Sahut Asou

"Eh?" aku bingung apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Kenapa bawa-bawa Neji-nii? Jangan jangan..

"Pasti nona sedang berfikir aku ini di sewa oleh siapa. Yah dari kakakmu itu. Neji" ucapnya lagi. Yang membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Ya ampun Nii-san!

"O-oh!" aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu dalam keheningan, dokter ini membawaku kearah rumahku dengan menggendong tubuhku.

Kurasakan kakiku dapat bergerak lagi sehingga spontan aku melompat dari gendongan orang itu. Lalu aku berjalan mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Nona…." Dokter itu ingin membopongku kembali tapi ku tepis tangannya

"Aku masih mencurigaimu. Benarkah kau ini dokter?" Hinata menyilangkan tangannya dan memandang Dokter itu dengan curiga.

"Ah ya nona. Masihkah kau tidak percaya pada penampilanku seperti ini? Lagi pula jika saya bukan dokter, saya jamin nona sudah tidak seperti sekarang ini. Atau dalam kata lain nona tidak saya antar pulang." Asou mendesah jengkel setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Terserah…. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Hinata dengan mantap. Seakan-akan diapun dapat membelah bumi *Halah*. Lalu ia berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah gang. Asou tersenyum sedikit lalu mengikuti Hinata berlari. "Hyuga-sama. Kau mirip sekali dengan Aya" gumam Asou disela-sela larinya.

.

.

.

Pukul 21.10

Hinata menutupi hampir seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Kamarnya yang temaram hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu tidur kecil yang menyala redup. Hinata masih belum tidur rupanya. Sedari tadi sosok yang timbul dari selimut itu bergerak-gerak terus. Sudah lama berlalu, disibakkannya selimut yang sedari tadi menutupinya. Kemudian sosok itu bangkit dan berjalan tergesa keluar kamar.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku tak tenang malam ini. Sulit _banget_ _nutup _mata. Seharusnya di aku sudah tidur sejak tadi. Tapi entah kenapa aku _mikirin _ dokter Asou. _kok _bisa dia tahu kalau aku ada di jalan sepi tadi. Ah sudahlah… lebih baik kedapur… haus _banget nih_! Saat aku sudah sampai dibalik pintu dapur, aku tak sengaja melihat Neji-nii sedang menyeruput kopi hangat sambil berbicara santai pada seseorang. Aku maju sedikit dan bisa kuketahui bahwa orang yang mengobrol bersama Neji-nii adalah dokter Asou. Lalu aku menunduk sedikit dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Benarkah? Wah pasti anda bisa akrab dengan Hinata. Mengetahui kau juga punya pengalaman tentang ini. Saya turut bersedih" Suara Neji-nii terdengar senang lalu saat mengucapkan kata 'bersedih' menjadi lirih.

"Ah ya… saya juga bersedih. Padahal dia gadis yang ceria. Ikeuchi Aya" Suara Dokter Asou pun terdengar sedih. Aku sedikit mengintip dan bisa melihat Neji-nii memegang selembar kertas –foto– ditangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja aku lupa akan tujuanku ke dapur. Karena tidak bisa mengingat lagi lalu aku mengendap-ngendap meninggalkan dapur itu.

.

.

" –sama…bangun"

"Hyuga-sama…bangun"

Telingaku dengan samar menangkap suara berat lelaki. Bukan Ni-san. Tetapi lebih berat. Aku mencoba membuka mata, dan langsung disambut oleh cahaya matahari silau. Sejak kapan jendela itu terbuka? pikirku

"Hyuga-sa–"

"Ya…"Jawabku lirih. Aku kesal sekali. Siapa yang membangunkanku? Biasanya aku bangun sendiri. Aku mengucek mataku, setelah itu melirik tajam kearah si penggaggu.

"Asou-san, apa – apaan ini pakai senter segala!" Mataku mendelik tajam padanya seolah-olah tatapan tajam mataku ini dapat menghancurkan sosok 5 tahun diatasku ini.

"Eh? Pemeriksaan Nona" jawabnya enteng sambil nyengir.

"Pemeriksaan?" aku bingung. Apa yang mau diperiksa, coba?

"Coba berdiri, nona" Pinta Asou sambil mengangkat tubuhku. Aku ingin menolak tetapi aku berfikir. Ini pemeriksaan. Demi kesehatanku.

"Angkat 1 kakimu!" perintahnya lagi. Ah _apaan. _Memangnya aku anak TK? Pikirku. Aku menyerah. Aku mencoba mengangkat kakiku. Dulu saat SD aku mahir bermain lompat satu kaki. Pasti sekarang aku bisa.

"Yahh..oke" Aku mendesah senang. Kakiku sudah terangkat satu, tapi keseimbanganku mulai goyah. Aku merasa aneh. Padahal dulu aku mahir melompat dengan kaki satu. Tapi sekarang mengangkat saja sudah tidak seimbang, apalagi melompat? Pasti aku jatuh. Bagaimana ini? Hal sepele yang bisa dilakukan anak TK, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini? Penyakit gila! Keluar dari tubuhku!

**End of Hinata's POV**

'**Bruuk!'** tubuh Hinata jatuh terduduk. Ekspresi mukanya menandakan kalau dia sangat shock. Matanya memandang kosong. Asou yang melihat itu lalu menghampiri Hinata dan mendudukannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Tenanglah Hyuga-sama" Asou menenangkan

"Tap-tapi… hal sepele seperti ini aku sangat jago padahal" Hinata menjawab lirih dengan pandangan masih tetap pandangan kosong.

"Sabar saja Nona, ini baru tahap awal" Asou menenangkan lagi. Ia mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Dokter?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah penyakit ini bisa sembuh?"

Asou terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Hatinya miris. Dia kasihan kepada sosok disepannya.

"Jawab aku dokter!" Suara lirih Hinata terdengar pilu. Isak tangis pun mulai terdengar.

"Jika kau berkeinginan kuat, kau pasti bisa sembuh" Jawab Asou meyakinkan.

"Pasti?"

"Pasti"

Mata Hinata masih memandang kosong. Seulas senyum dipaksakan tersungging dibibirnya. Hanya sesaat.

**Hinata tahu… dia tidak akan bisa sembuh…**

**Hinata tahu… Asou hanya menghiburnya…**

**Hinata tahu bahwa ia akan mati!**

**Tapi Hinata tak tahu, Kapan pujaan hati masa kecilnya akan datang menemuinya… sebelum penyakit ini merasuki tubuh Hinata, Jauh lebih dalam…**

**Dalam…**

**Dalam…**

**~+TO BE CONTINUED~+**

**Aaarrrghh! Fic gajeboo! Niatnya mau saya hapus. Tapi saya merasa bersalah pada 'Little Queen' yang sangat menyukai ini. Trims ya sahabat. :D**

**Dan tanpa nasehat dari Mysticahime, saya tidak akan mempunyai semangat seperti ini. Terimakasih senpai.**

**Arigatou for reading.**


End file.
